


Ought to be Satisfied

by Aloneindarknes7



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Gentleness, Kissing, Leather, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Riding Crops, Size Difference, Sweet/Hot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hater wants Wander to take charge in the bedroom. One-shot, pure porn with a bit of sweetness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ought to be Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote fic inspired greatly by [ these pictures](http://aloneindarknes7.tumblr.com/post/146783438082/fandumpafterhours-for-themagicwolf6677-who) because I agreed we need more Dom!Wander and Sub!Hater. But I can only ever see Wander as being the most gentle, encouraging, and sweet dom to Hater.

The room was silent and Hater was tense. He’d never seen Wander so motionless before. He didn’t even know Wander could become quiet.

“I told you it was stupid. Let’s just forget I even said anything!” Hater quickly tried to retract his previous words. “I was fine with what we were doing before. You were the one who kept asking me in the first place!” He tried to put the blame on Wander, but even that didn’t make the nomad respond. “Come on, Wander, you’re freaking me out already. I demand you say something!”

Wander’s tongue poked out of his mouth and slowly slid across his lips, moistening them. “I think,” Wander began with a wide grin as he turned to face Hater, “that I’ll be able to handle it.”

“Wha-what, really? You mean, you’re okay with it? Because you kinda went all quiet and freaky there for a second,” Hater frowned. “If you really don’t want to, its fine, I get it.” His voice became a mumble as his insecurity began to show.

“Oh, Hatey, I’m sorry, but you just caught me off guard. You’re Lord Hater; Greatest in the Galaxy. You’re always in charge and you make sure everyone knows it. I never imagined your dirtiest fantasy was me taking command in the bedroom, so I was a little surprised.” Wander admitted with a comforting hand on Hater’s thigh.

Hater crossed his arms and looked away. “Well, it’s like you said, I’m the Greatest in the Galaxy and I’m always in charge. I just want to know what it’s like taking orders from someone else for a change.” He shrugged.

“I can do that, although we’ll have to set up some boundaries first. I might also need a moment or two to get into the proper behavior mindset.” Wander assured as he patted Hater’s thigh.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hater sat on his bed wearing his boxer shorts and a collar with a dangling star shape on it. Wander really did have everything he needed in that hat of his. “Are you ready yet?” He called into the bathroom.

“Almost,” Wander called back. A moment later, he appeared in the doorway. Wander was wearing thigh-high black, leather boots and nothing else. “Before we begin, I want to remind you that I love you and if you feel uncomfortable with anything we’re doing you just need to say stop. This is your first time trying anything like this so we don’t need to be getting too fancy.”

“I know, I know, we went over this already.” Hater crossed his arms over his chest. “Let’s just do this!”

“Alright,” Wander smiled and then pulled out a simple black crop from behind his back. He smacked it against the wall. “Get on the floor.” Wander’s tone of voice changed suddenly.

Hater’s eyes widened and he quickly scrambled off the bed to stand beside it. “On your knees, you’re too tall for anything fun to happen like that.” Wander smirked as he watched Hater lower himself down to his knees. “Much better,” Wander purred as he sauntered forward. 

He walked directly past Hater and towards his hat. He grabbed two items from inside the hat and placed them on the bed behind Hater. When Hater turned to look, Wander placed the tip of the crop under his chin. “Ah, ah, eyes forward. I want your full attention now.” 

Wander stood directly before him, his legs spread shoulder length apart as he twisted the crop in his hands in front of his body. Wander’s eyes roamed slowly over Hater’s body. “All that strength and power at my command; what am I to do with such a tasty treat?” Wander licked his lips slowly and ended the motion with a loud pop from his lips.

“Get your cock out,” Wander decided.

“What?” Hater’s face glowed green with heat.

“Pull your cock out of your boxers and hold it in your hands.” Wander waited patiently until Hater concentrated for a moment to conjure up enough of his glowing energy to manifest his dick. Then he awkwardly reached down and untucked it from his boxers.

“Already hard,” Wander admired. “What a good boy you are for me, Hatey.” Wander reached forward and traced one of Hater’s lightning bolts with the tip of his finger. “Now, I want you to take your dick and stroke it a few times for me,” Wander directed. 

Hater held his glowing dick in his boney hand. He moved his hand up and down a few times before Wander tapped his chest with his crop. “Slower, Hatey, remember, you’re stroking it for me. I never stroke your cock like that.”

It was true; Wander always touched him with a sense of worship and wonder. Hater slowed his hand down to really feel the girth of himself. He traced over the veins with the tips of his fingers. He moved his hand up and then twisted his palm around as he came down. He rubbed over the tip with his thumb until a small amount of precum was visible.

“Alright good, now take your hands off. You’re not allowed to touch yourself again for the rest of the night unless I say so.” Wander stated smugly.

“It’s my dick,” Hater glared even as he removed his hand. “I should be allowed to touch it if I want to.” 

“Hatey,” Wander smiled and took a step closer so that he was a breath away from him. He held Hater’s eyes even as his hand moved down to give Hater’s cock a quick, soft squeeze. “This is mine now.” 

“Ooh,” Hater blinked as the unexpected pleasure rose throughout his body. 

“Good,” Wander pressed a kiss to the top of Hater’s skull. “I think you deserve a little reward for behaving so well so far.” Wander reached behind Hater and grabbed the items from earlier. He handed one to Hater and kept the other for himself.

“Nothing too exciting,” Wander chuckled as Hater looked at the lube he had been given. “Coat your fingers. Just the first two will do. Then lie down on your back up on the bed.”

Hater uncapped the lube and did as he was told. Usually Wander prepped himself when they had sex so Hater was a little excited to be able to do this. He situated his head on the pillow and kept his lubed fingers up in the air for Wander to expect. Wander took the lube and squeezed a bit more onto Hater’s fingers, then placed the container on the bedside table.

Wander straddled Hater’s chest, facing away from Hater. “Alright, one finger first. I want you to start off slow and gentle.” Wander leaned down on Hater’s body, exposing himself directly before Hater’s face.  
Hater’s face was truly glowing now. He rubbed at Wander’s opening with his lubed finger before pushing it all the way in. He pulled his finger out and then jerked as Wander smacked his thigh with the crop.

“Slow and gentle, Hatey,” Wander reminded as he looked over his shoulder at him. He raised the crop up into the air. “Next time won’t be a warning tap.” 

Hater rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like the crop actually hurt him, but he did want to play along. After all, this was his idea. He pushed his finger into Wander again, this time going at a much slower pace and pulling his finger out a little before sliding all the way in.

“Oh,” Hater rolled his hips with pleasure as Wander’s tongue licked his cock from the base up to the tip.

“Much better,” Wander praised. “Now, add the second one. Make sure I’m nice and stretched too.” 

Hater removed the first finger and rubbed both of them around his hole. He pushed the tips in slightly and then rubbed them around again. Then he began to push the slicked digits in. He curled his fingers and felt around the warm walls pressing back against him as he pushed in. When both of his fingers were fully in, he wiggled them and spread them slightly. 

“Mm, that’s good, Hatey, I like the stretch, but I know something that’ll give me a much better feeling.” Wander caressed Hater’s dick softly with a finger as he wiggled his bottom on Hater’s fingers. “Move your fingers in and out a few times for me and don’t be afraid to spread them around.”

Hater listened to Wander’s advice. He pulled his fingers out together and pushed them back in slowly at first. He spread them and pulled them out again only to push them in faster. Wander arched his back and hummed happily.

“Alright, Hater, that’s good for now.” Hater reluctantly removed his fingers. Wander turned around and held out the other item he was hiding. It looked like a plastic gel ring. “I’m going to put this cock ring on you and then I’m going to ride you.” Wander stated. “You won’t be allowed to come until I do first, but I plan on riding you nice and slow for a good long time tonight.” 

Hater looked at the cock ring and back up to Wander’s eyes. He nodded slowly and Wander smiled. “Good, now give me a kiss.” Wander leaned forward and Hater opened his mouth for a sloppy, happy kiss.

Wander moved to straddle Hater’s hips and fitted the cock ring over Hater’s dick. Then he lifted himself up and took ahold of Hater’s dick to press against himself. He pressed down with his mouth open and moaned as the head entered into him. Hater watched with rapt attention as Wander slowly lowered his little body onto him. Hater reached out and gripped Wander’s hips to steady him as Wander sunk lower.

When Wander sat on Hater’s lap, he wiggled his hips from side to side with a content groan. “Oh yeah, that’s the good feeling.” Wander reached down and patted one of Hater’s hands. “You can touch to pet, but don’t try to move me any faster than I want to go or else I’ll stop completely. If I stop, then you’ll have to suck me off and wait for me to get excited again before I continue this, understand?”

“Okay, fine, yeah,” Hater quickly agreed, hoping that his compliance would make Wander start to move. The tight squeezing heat was driving him crazy, he need the friction.

Wander smiled knowingly and shifted Hater’s hands down his hips and to his boots. “Feel free to pet,” he reminded. Then he leaned forward to brace himself on Hater’s ribs as he slowly lifted his hips up. Wander wiggled his body as he rocked back down onto Hater’s cock and sat again for a moment with a smile on his face.

Hater banged his head against the pillow, already feeling frustrated by Wander’s pace. He should have known he was going to go slow. Hater was one for a quick and dirty tumble usually. He squeezed at Wander’s legs and then caught himself getting interested at the feeling. The leather and Wander’s fur took him by surprise. The sensation of smooth leather and the contrasting softness of Wander’s fur gave Hater something to focus on instead of Wander’s agonizingly slow movements. He pet around the area where the boots ended and hugged Wander’s thighs. He ruffled the fur by petting up and then smoothed it down and continued down over the leather covered leg.

Wander continued to lift himself up and down Hater’s girth, enjoying the filling sensation as he squeezed himself around it and rocked. He panted and moaned appreciatively at the feeling. Then he felt a little mischievous as he noticed that Hater was petting his legs. He used the strength in his thighs to lift himself up and down quickly for a few strokes. Then he sat again and just barely rocked his hips. 

Hater was panting heavily enough that his ribs were visibly moving up and down with his breaths. Wander lifted himself slowly and squeezed on the way back down. Then he moved quickly once more only to suddenly stop again. The changing pattern ensured that he was enjoying the activity, but that he wouldn’t be building up much of a climax yet which was his plan. After all, Wander knew Hater too well.

Sure enough, after one more round of Wander moving at a quicker speed, Hater had enough. He gripped Wander’s hips and began to lift Wander up and down himself. He even lifted his hips to try and get deeper into Wander’s body. 

Wander tossed his head back and chuckled as he enjoyed the frantic motions. “Hatey, you’re so bad!” He tapped the crop against Hater’s chest and after a few more thrusts, Hater dropped his hands from Wander’s hips.

“I just wanna come!” Hater complained.

“I told you; I’m not taking off the cock ring until I come first.” Wander slowly shifted up and off of Hater’s dick. Hater groaned and grabbed at Wander’s hips again. “No, Hatey, you need to be punished.” Wander batted Hater’s hands away and then sat down on the pillow next to Hater, leaning back against the headboard of the bed.

“Now,” Wander took his own, neglected dick in hand and gave it a single stroke. “You can finger me again as you suck me off, but I’m not going to ride you until you swallow me down first.”

Hater narrowed his eyes and moved to sit up, towering over Wander. “You want me to suck you off?” 

“Yep,” Wander nodded. “And finger me a bit too so I don’t get too tight in-between orgasms.” His biology allowed him to come multiple times, sometimes directly after another orgasm. It was one of the many reasons why Wander enjoyed making sex last for a long time.

“And if I refuse to suck you?” Hater challenged.

“Well, you can’t get yourself off because you’re not allowed to touch your dick. So I guess I’d just make you sit there and watch me use a toy on myself for the rest of the night. That doesn’t sound too much fun if I was in your position.” Wander shrugged a shoulder and then used the crop to trace around the fur near the base of his own cock. “What’s it going to be?”

Hater shifted onto his stomach and bumped his face against Wander’s crotch. “Good choice,” Wander rubbed at the base of one of Hater’s lightning bolt and threw his legs over Hater’s shoulders. 

Even though Hater didn’t do it often, he was very talented at blowjobs. Having no gag reflexes made it quite easy to swallow Wander down right away. He didn’t even bother with any licking as foreplay. Hater wasted no time as he was already desperate for his own orgasm. 

Hater opened his mouth, wrapped his tongue around Wander’s dick, and began to bob his head up and down. He sucked, licked, and slurped all while Wander sang his praises.

“Oh, Hatey, that’s so good. Real good, ooh!” Wander tossed his head from side to side and kicked his boots gently against Hater’s back at a particularly hard suck. Hater’s tongue was magical. “I should punish you mo-oh!-more often if this is the results I get.” Wander gently rubbed at Hater’s bolts as Hater continued to work his mouth over him.

It didn’t take long due to the previous activities until Wander began to feel the tightening in his gut and the heat spreading around his body. “Hatey, honey, you’re doing such a good job, I’m going to burst soon,” he warned. A moment later, he threw his head back and screamed as Hater swallowed him down.

Hater shifted back up onto his knees and wiped his mouth. Wander continued to lean against the headboard as he struggled to catch his breath. Wander smiled up at Hater and crooked his finger as he held out his arms. Hater grumbled but leaned down and locked lips with Wander again. He didn’t know why Wander loved kissing him after a blow job, but it helped get rid of the strong taste so Hater didn’t really mind.

Wander broke the kiss and pushed Hater down onto his back. Hater complied and rolled over, watching Wander aptly as he straddled his hips once more. “Oh come on,” Hater complained when Wander reached for the lube.

“You didn’t finger me,” Wander simply stated as he quickly pushed two of his own fingers into himself. 

“Can we take off the cock ring now at least?” Hater asked.

“Is it starting to hurt?” Wander looked concerned as he removed his fingers.

“Well, no, not hurt, but it’s uncomfortable and I want to come,” Hater whined.

Wander smiled and leaned forward to press a quick peck to Hater’s lips. “Nope, the cock ring stays for a bit longer.” He seated himself slowly down on Hater’s cock once again, biting on his lower lip at the familiar burn of being stretched and filled. 

“And this time, Hatey, you’re not allowed to touch,” Wander warned with hooded eyes.

Hater growled and fisted his hands into the sheets, not willing to take another punishment if it meant more of a delay to his own gratification. 

Wander settled into a soft pace at first. He slowly built the pleasure back up in his stomach even though his body was still abuzz with ecstasy. He wasn’t moving quite as slowly as the first time either. He rocked forward and backward, panting and moaning while watching Hater bite and groan under him. Hater truly was a beautiful sight when he was flushed with desire.

Rising and falling, Wander squeezed his body and rode with the waves of pleasure. Hater was thick and Wander basked in the stretching sensation. He clenched his body, knowing that his internal heat drove Hater wild with desire.

Then he rose completely off of Hater, reached down and removed the cock ring. Tossing it onto the floor, Wander sank back down completely onto Hater until he was flushed against the fabric of Hater’s boxers. “Alright, give me your all.” Wander tapped Hater with the crop and then dropped it in favor of stroking his cock.

Hater planted his feet against the bed and began to move his hips as he grabbed onto Wander. He held Wander’s smaller frame and moved him faster and faster until he finally crashed with a choked off scream. Wander’s hand was a blur on himself as he shifted on Hater’s lap. Hater’s hands continued to dig into his fur as he finally shot off another load of joy and then collapsed forward onto Hater’s heaving chest.

The two lied together and just focused on breathing in their states of blissful peace. Wander collected himself first to get up and return a moment later from the bathroom without his boots on and a washcloth in hand. He wiped Hater off and then climbed in next to him to cuddle. Hater tossed one arm around Wander and ran his fingers lazily through his fur.

“Was that what you were hoping it was going to be like?” Wander asked him.

“It was different than what I thought,” Hater admitted, “but it was good.”

“I wasn’t too rough with you?” Wander chuckled as Hater rolled his eyes.

“As if,” Hater scoffed. “But, uh, maybe we could do that again sometime and, well, I wouldn’t mind if you want to get creative again with some toys too.”

“Sounds good,” Wander grinned as he pressed another kiss to Hater’s mouth.


End file.
